


Oops.

by Mindell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Embarassing Parents, Embarrassed Teenagers, F/M, Humor, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tom and Sabine are evil, post-reveal, well not that kind of evil but they KNOW what they are doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindell/pseuds/Mindell
Summary: When you're a superhero, sneaking into your partner's house after dark is one thing.Not being caught by the parents of said partner the next morning is another.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 25
Kudos: 251





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oups.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442832) by [Mindell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindell/pseuds/Mindell). 



> Hi !
> 
> First of all, this is a translation of my fic "Oups", which you can find in French here : https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442832/chapters/19341526  
> Second, I translated this fic myself. I'm proud of my work and really excited to post it, but English is not my first language. Even if I tried to do my best, there are probably some mistakes (I just hope that there are not too much of them xD ) . Feel free to tell me if this is the case !  
> And finally, I hope you like this little story :) ! 
> 
> Have a nice day !

It started off as nothing.

Really, really nothing.

After so many months of fighting side by side, the two heroes of Paris had finally discovered their real identities.

So, it was only natural that one day, Ladybug suggested to a Chat Noir running out of time to come at her house until his kwami regains enough strength to allow him to retransform.

Just once.

Then a second.

Then a third.

And little by little, whether there was an urgent need to transform or not, it became a habit for the two heroes to meet in the girl's room after a fight or a patrol. They could stay there for hours, chatting about anything and everything, bickering nicely, getting into video game tournaments or otherwise watching movies on Marinette's computer. After that, Adrien would systematically leave to return to his cold and vast home.

Then one day, there had been that stormy night.

Chat Noir and Ladybug were patrolling the streets of Paris when a violent downpour forced them to stop and take shelter at Marinette’s. Initially, both teenagers weren’t particularly worried. It wasn’t the first time that Adrien stopped by her partner’s house because of a bad weather, after all. They would just spend some good time together, after which Adrien would go back home, as usual.

But the weather wasn’t just bad.

It was absolutely _awful_.

The hours had passed inexorably, without the heavy rain that swept over the capital weakening for a single moment. The raging of the elements had been such that Marinette and Adrien had begun to fear that a supervillain was the cause of this disaster. Thankfully, Plagg and Tikki had quickly assured them that the origin of this extraordinary storm was without a doubt perfectly natural.

Nevertheless, perfectly natural or not, this meteorological disaster-like storm forced Adrien to linger at his partner’s house way much longer than he would have liked. The skyline was full of big, dark clouds, that rolled in the skies like a raging ocean.

The weather was so terrible that the night had fallen without the two teenagers even noticing. When Adrien had finally noticed the late hour, a worried glance through the window confirmed that the pouring rain would make his return home more than unpleasant.

That was then that Marinette had offered him to stay.

Just for that night, just long enough for the raging storm to calm down enough to allow him to return home safely.

Just once.

Then one second, when one of their Ultima Mecha Strike III tournaments had lasted so much longer than expected that the young man had literally collapsed from fatigue on his partner's bed.

Then a third, when one of their little evenings spent talking about everything and nothing had gone on much longer than it should have, and Marinette didn’t felt to send her partner home at such a late hour.

And just as their meetings at the girl's house had gradually become part of their routine, so did the fact that Adrien spent his nights with Marinette.

The young hero's little nocturnal incursions into his partner's bed were of course perfectly innocent.

Well, perhaps not _as_ innocent as they had been in the beginning.

Adrien had quickly made the charming habit of dropping a quick kiss on Marinette’s cheek before they fell asleep. And one day, without either of them really knowing how, the young man had slightly missed his target. Just of an inch or two. Not much. But in doing so, his lips accidentally landed on the corners of those of his partner.

Blushing with embarrassment, Adrien had immediately apologized, while a Marinette on the verge of a heart attack had comforted him by assuring him that there was no harm done.

And she had smiled, her blue eyes sparkling as brightly as a cloud of stars in a summer sky.

And at this lovely sight, Adrien had felt his heart do loops, somersaults and other leaps of joy.

Following this interesting incident, the young man had been less and less precise about the location of his light goodnight kisses. He sometimes kissed Marinette’s cheek, sometimes her forehead, sometimes her nose, sometimes again the corners of her lips, each time rewarded with delicious bursts of laughter from his adorable partner.

To Adrien’s delight, Marinette gradually took pleasure in covering his face with kisses, and it quickly appeared to the two teenagers that their relationship was beginning to take on a direction that was as new as it was exciting.

Then, one night, there had been THE kiss.

Not one of their usual quite-innocent goodnight kisses, which could still pass for a somewhat tactile display of friendship.

No, this one had been slow, deliberate, and perfectly meaningful.

With his emerald gaze riveted to Marinette's intense sapphire eyes, Adrien had leaned towards the girl. Slowly, carefully, giving her plenty of time to read his intentions and offering her the opportunity to stop him if she wished.

Running a trembling finger over the young girl's lips, whose cheekbones had become flushed beyond what he would have thought possible, Adrien had stopped at the last second.

"Okay ?",he had whispered shyly.

“Okay", Marinette had firmly answered, her face lit up with the brightest of smiles.

Hearts beating like crazy, the teenagers had slowly erased the last few inches that still separated their parted lips, sealing them in a tender kiss that left no doubt as to the nature of their feelings.

This loving gesture had undoubtedly marked a new turning point in their relationship.

Much to Nino's and Alya's delight - and Chloe's dismay - Adrien and Marinette had officially started dating.

But while Marinette's parents were now used to seeing their daughter’s boyfriend at home at all hours of the day, the teen’s night time visits as Chat Noir or Adrien remained completely clandestine.

It had become a real routine. The two superheroes would meet two or three times a week to patrol the rooftops of Paris, then Chat Noir would systematically take her charming partner back home. They would then spend the whole evening together, laughing, playing or chatting, and when they both would begin to fall asleep, the young man would stay overnight, only to leave at dawn.

However, despite the very significant – and appreciable - change in status of their relationship, the nights they shared remained broadly similar to those they had spent together as partners. There were a few more stolen kisses, of course, and on the lips rather than on the cheeks. But it was still pretty innocent, neither of them having the slightest desire to push further the boundaries that were currently theirs.

Everything was perfect, and nothing seemed to be able to break this pleasant routine.

And there had been this Sunday morning.

The previous night had been disrupted by one of the rare appearances of a nocturnal supervillain. When Chat Noir had stopped at Marinette's, the young man had seemed so close to collapsing from fatigue that his partner naturally offered to stay to sleep.

The rays of the morning sun were now flooding the room of the Paris heroine, who sighed happily as she nestled lovingly in the arms of her partner and boyfriend.

“Hello Princess”, the young man whispered in a voice hoarse from sleep.

“Good morning kitty", she replied in the same tone.

Adrien stretched out his fingers, gently sliding them through Marinette's jet black hair.

“I'm going to have to go", he whispered, the delicate caress of his breath on her teammate's skin sending a delicious shiver down the girl's spine.

"Mgnnng... already? ", she sighed, passing her arms around Adrien's shoulders to hold him close to her.

The hero let out a breathy laugh, before leaning into place an aerial kiss on the girl’s forehead.

“It's already late", he replied in a low voice. "If I stay too long, your parents might surprise us. But if you want, I can come back this afternoon. In a more official way", he added with a mischievous smile.

As his girlfriend was about to reply that she would indeed love to have him visit her again later in the day, a slight noise suddenly startled the two teenagers. They first exchanged a puzzled glance, which quickly changed to a look of horror when they both noticed that the sound was coming from the trap door leading to the girl's room.

Trap door which was slowly opening.

“ Marinette", rose Sabine Cheng's voice, making the entrails of the heroine of Paris freeze with terror, "do you have any laundry to wash? I'm preparing some laundry. "

Marinette stood up, letting out a surprised yelp, while hurriedly folding her quilt over the unfortunate Adrien, whose nose crashed against a cushion when his partner's sharp movement made him fall along the mattress.

Helpless, the young girl watched her mother finish opening the trap door before entering the room, a basket of laundry under her arm.

"In the dirty laundry basket, I suppose? ", Sabine continued.

“ YES !", Marinette said, before biting her lips violently, realizing she had spoken much louder than she would have liked.

The dirty laundry basket.

Away from her and Adrien.

Away from her bed, where the body of his partner hidden under her quilt formed a protuberance whose presence would hardly escape close examination (or even a not-so-close examination, for that matter).

But now, Sabine was moving away.

It was perfect. Maybe they had a chance to get out of it.

Sabine walked into the room in a desperately slow pace, before glancing around.

"I don't see anything", she said, before turning to the rest of the room. "Ah, how many times have I told you not to pile your dirty clothes near your desk", she said, while Marinette let out an inner groan.

Not the desk.

Not the desk.

Not. The. Desk.

It was _way_ too close.

As Marinette's mother approached dangerously close to the mezzanine where the two heroes were perched, the young girl felt Adrien begin to fidget beside her. Her partner was starting to run out of air, and desperately tried to let her know by furiously digging his fingers into her ribs.

“ _Mmmpf_ ", he let out in spite of himself, as he raised his head to catch his breath.

“You were saying ? ”, Sabine glanced at her daughter.

“N-nothing, nothing", Marinette stammered, hastily pressing her elbow on Adrien's head. "I was just breathing a little hard. It's good for your health to take deep breaths in the morning, it makes your lungs work", she continued with a huge smile on her face.

Sabine raised an intrigued eyebrow, before turning away to pile Marinette's dirty clothes in her laundry basket.

"You won't stay too long be in bed ?”, she continued. "You should already be up at this hour. "

Marinette swallowed hard, her heart beating with such force that she wondered with horror if her mother might not hear the heavy pulses.

No way for her to go out now.

Her mother would certainly not fail to notice the presence of a second body under the sheets if she moved at that very moment.

"Yes, I... I'll get up, don't worry", she replied with a nervous laugh. "I'm just resting a little longer. "

"I hope you didn't pull an all-nighter playing video games again? ", Sabine immediately pointed out with a suspicious look. "You know what I think about that. I don't mind if you play a bit, but if it is to see you then sleep until the middle of the day, then that's not possible. I don't want to have to come and drag you out of bed. "

"No, no ! Don't worry! ", the girl yelped feverishly. "It's just... Classes, exams, all that, I was a little tired", she continued with a nervous chuckle. "But it’s okay ! I'm just getting up in five minutes. "

Her mother opened her mouth, obviously preparing to add something, before finally changing her mind at the last second. More dead than alive, Marinette watched her finish filling her basket, while crossing her fingers with all her might so that her mother would finally leave her room.

A glimmer of hope crossed the girl's heart when Sabine took a step towards the trap door, before being replaced by a wave of terror when her mother made a sudden U-turn to head straight for her stairs.

“I almost forgot the mezzanine", she said to her daughter. "You have nothing at the foot of your bed?"

"No, no, there's nothing in my bed”, replied Marinette. “AT THE FOOT ! ", she corrected herself with fear. "There's _nothing_ at the foot of my bed. Nothing at all, really", Marinette stammered nervously, while frantically seeking a way out of the perilous situation in which she found herself.

As Sabine walked further and further, Marinette pushed Adrien with all her might with her knee in an attempt to tip him onto to the side of the mattress, against the wall opposite the stairs.

If her mother made it even a third of the way up the stairs to the mezzanine, there was absolutely _no_ chance she would miss the young mans ’presence. The panicked heroine hoped that by at least partially sliding her partner into the tiny gap between her bed and the wall, the shape of his body could go a little longer unnoticed.

Long enough to convince her mother that it was useless to climb up here.

Sabine stepped one foot on the first step of the stairs, then a second, and Marinette pressed her knee a little harder against Adrien’s ribs.

But Adrien, having quickly estimated the size of the tiny space in which his anxious partner was trying to push him, had not failed to note that the width of the place was far from being compatible with that of his rib cage.

This was a bad idea.

A very, very bad idea.

The prospect of being caught by Sabine Cheng in her daughter's bed was not very tempting. But honestly, the idea of suffocating death was even less so. This conviction in mind, Adrien offered a discreet but nevertheless fierce resistance to the attempts of his girlfriend, trying to make her understand that he was far from finding her plan perfect.

But Marinette's panic was the strongest, and by dint of hard, she finally managed to slide her teammate to the side, still hidden by the duvet. Adrien tumbled abruptly, letting out a choked " _Oompf_! "as the air escaped from his compressed lungs.

“What", said Sabine, putting one foot on the fifth step (but when had she crossed the third and fourth ?).

“What what?",Marinette blurted out in a high-pitched voice.

Mechanically, the heroine tried to rearrange the folds of her quilt to hide the smaller but still perfectly identifiable bump formed by Adrien's body, now half buried between her wall and her mattress.

“I heard a sound", clarified her mother, frowning slightly.

“A sound? ", the girl repeated again, so tense that she seemed unable to do anything else but repeat Sabine's words, who continued to climb inexorably.

“Yes, a sound", she confirmed. "Is there something in your room? ", she said in a surprised tone. "I could have sworn it came from here.”

Marinette stiffened, clutching her sheets so tightly between her fists that the knuckles of her fingers had turned white.

“A CAT! ", she yelled in a shrill voice, suddenly starting her mother. "There's a cat that's been hanging out on my terrace lately. It's probably him! He must have dropped something! "

Sabine looked up at her daughter, puzzled, before directing her eyes to the hatch over her bed.

“Okay, I'll see that", she replied, moving one step further.

"NO, NO ! DONTWORRYILLTAKECAREOFITMYSELF !!!" , Marinette shouted immediately, backing up her words with wide, panicked gestures.

"Sorry ?", her mother blurted out, stunned.

"I'm going to... I'll take care of it myself. Don't worry", Mariette repeated, desperately trying to regain control of her voice and to formulate some coherent words.

“Are you sure?", Sabine insisted.

“Yes, yes, YES, absolutely, completely _sure_! ", Marinette yelped, nodding her head frantically.

As her mother looked at her with a frown, the girl felt her heart rate reach dangerously high rhythms.

She wasn’t gonna to survive this morning, it was impossible.

“Really, you don't need to go upstairs", Marinette continued feverishly. "That's all right. It's not as if there was anything here. Or anyooooone”, she concluded with a slight cry of pain when Adrien vigorously pinched her thigh, frightened by his partner's dangerous tendency to let catastrophic words slip out under stress.

Marinette bit her lips violently before facing her mother again.

“There is no laundry, I mean", she said with a tight smile, while while giving her quilt a violent elbow. "You took everything. "

Puzzled, Sabine Cheng gazed at her daughter for a moment.

Then, to Marinette’s relief, she nodded briefly, before turning back and finally (finally!) leaving the room.

The two teenagers let a handful of seconds pass, then Marinette quickly removed her quilt while Adrien struggled to pull himself out of the tiny gap in which he had found himself trapped.

“I thought I was going to end up suffocated !", he said, sitting on the bed to try to catch his breath.

“I almost died ! ", added his teammate, dramatically placing her hand on her heart.

“ _I_ almost died ! ", Adrien replied. "The choking, the fall... Whereas you, I don't see how _YOU_ could have died!”

" Heart attack ! ", replied Marinette, rolling her eyes.

The two teenagers exchanged a brief glance, then both burst out of an irrepressible nervous giggle.

“S-Sorry for almost choking you", the young heroine hiccupped, laughing so hard that the muscles in her cheeks threw her painfully. "I-I assure you that was not the idea. "

“I-I hope so", stammered Adrien in the same tone, struggling to articulate a single word because of his uncontrollable outbursts of laughter.

They had come close to the disaster.

Verry, very, _very_ close to disaster.

"Oh, sweetheart", Sabine suddenly said in a clear voice, sticking her head trough the trapdoor of the bedroom, "I forgot to tell you that- "

In a perfect illustration of denial of reality, Marinette closed her eyes when she heard her mother's voice suddenly choke. Maybe she was just about to have a straight cough. Or she had forgotten the end of her sentence. Or hit a toe on the stairs.

There were a thousand possible explanations. It was entirely possible that she hadn’t stopped because she saw...

“...Adrien ?"

Oops.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabine’s gaze fell on Adrien, then on Marinette, then again on Adrien. Her eyes widened in surprise as she took in the situation. Frozen with fear, the two teenagers did not dare to make the slightest movement.

They had been discovered.

Completely, stupidly, undeniably discovered.

“I-I... I... I promise you that there is an explanation”, Marinette stammered awkwardly under the piercing gaze of her mother, while Adrien flushed with shame.

“I don’t doubt it,” Sabine replied mechanically.

As the heroine of Paris began to stammer out some weak excuses, her mother interrupted her with a brief gesture of the hand. Sighing heavily, Sabine Cheng pinched the bridge of her nose before again raising her eyes to her daughter and her boyfriend.

"I want to see you in the living room in ten minutes," she snapped at them. "I need to talk to your father a bit first," she clarified, training her penetrating gaze on Marinette, "then the four of us will have a little chat."

Now dangerously pale, the heroine of Paris mechanically nodded, while an equally pale Adrien did the same. Sabine gave them one last look, then finally turned on her heel to leave the room.

"Oh nononononononono," Marinette moaned just as the trapdoor closed on her mother. "I am done. We are done. My parents will never want you to come back again. And I’m going to get punished. I’m going to get punished so badly! I will not be allowed to go out until I turn eighteen. No, until I turn twenty-one!"

Letting herself fall flat on her bed, Marinette buried her pale face in her hands. A gasp of horror escaped her a few seconds later. She rose up as sharply as if she had been moved by a gigantic spring, her bulging eyes fixed on Adrien.

"And Ladybug?", she said in a plaintive tone as she began to pace nervously around her mezzanine. "How am I going to save the world as a Ladybug if I’m locked in my room until I’m twenty-one?"

She accompanied each of her words with large jerky gestures, while her breath became more and more panting.

"My Lady, calm down", Adrien advised her with palpable concern, while glaring at a hilarious Plagg. “I think you’re hyperventilating.”

“I’m not hyperventilating, I’m breathing fast!”, Marinette immediately replied, before letting out a brief cough.

More and more worried, Adrien stood up smoothly to stand next to his girlfriend, whose chest was rising and falling at an alarming rate. He slipped an arm around Marinette’s waist, before suddenly realizing that he had absolutely no idea how to appease his partner’s legitimate panic. Normally, he would probably have found the right words. But now, he was himself far too close to a panic attack to think properly.

"Ok ok ok", he said feverishly, "try to think of something that can help you relax.... The ocean, for example,” he continued with an enthusiasm that was all the more admirable as he felt like he was dying inside. «It’s great, the ocean! It’s relaxing! You can... You just have to imagine that you are a seagull which flies over the waves..."

“A seagull which flies over the waves, takes a plastic bag on its head, rushes straight into a storm, is struck by lightning and is locked up in its room until it is twenty-one years old,” Marinette stubbornly mumbled.

As Plagg let out a thunderous burst of laughter - that earned him strong remonstrances from Tikki-, Adrien bit his lips sharply, before a nervous smile spread across his face.

“I am not sure that a seagull can be so unlucky, Princess”, he replied, hugging her, as much to comfort her as to reassure himself. “And no one is going to lock you up in your room until you’re twenty-one.”

The two teenagers spent the next ten minutes trying to calm their budding panic attacks, with Tikki’s kind help and under the mocking laughter of a clearly more amused than compassionate Plagg. Then, once they had both regained a semblance of control of their distraught emotions, they both went to the living room with as much enthusiasm as a pair of convicts to their gallows.

As agreed, Tom and Sabine were waiting for them, sitting on their couch.

Adrien and Marinette advanced without daring to meet their piercing eyes, before settling down at the other end of the sofa. The pale complexion of the two teenagers offered a striking contrast with their cheeks flushed with shame. They had never felt such a strong desire to be anywhere but here. In comparison, even Hawkmoth’s harsh attacks or Chloe’s virulent outbursts of anger seemed to be a more attractive perspective than the embarrassing situation they were in.

"Okay, before you say anything", said Marinette in a tense voice, "I assure you that there is a _perfectly logical_ explanation for this."

“Very well, we are listening to you”, Tom replied immediately, crossing his arms while awaiting his daughter’s explanations.

Oops, again.

 _“Brilliant idea, Marinette”,_ the girl thought bitterly. For the moment, she had not the beginning of an idea to explain the presence of Adrien in her room and in her bed.

 _"Adrien is Chat Noir, I am Ladybug, and we often rest here on our way back from patrol?"_ True, but impossible to confess. _"He came here to study and we both fell asleep without wanting to?"_ Why not, but it didn’t explain why they had concealed the teen’s presence. _“I didn’t realize I had locked him up in my room by mistake when he came to visit me yesterday at noon?”_ Not credible _. “Somebody threatened to kidnap Adrien and I’m hiding him under my quilt for his protection?”_ Even less credible.

She was done.

“So. It’s actually very simple,” Marinette began, praying with all her might to find a plausible excuse along the way. “You’ll see.”

Then she stopped, already short of ideas.

Done.  
  
"Yes?”, encouraged her father, raising an attentive eyebrow.

Done, done, done.

"It’s really nothing, in fact. I’m not sure it’s worth telling you," she resumed with a nervous laugh, finally giving up trying to explain anything. “It’s not interesting at all... Really not, I assure you”, she added, while her parents’ expression clearly showed that they were on the contrary very, very interested.

Completely, totally, definitely _done_.

“Everything my fault!”, Adrien intervened abruptly, startling the Dupain-Chengs.

Marinette looked at him with a mixture of surprise and hope, but the frantic expression of her partner indicated that he too had thrown the first sentence that crossed his mind without thinking of an acceptable explanation.

"Yes, uh, it’s because of... Well, you know...", he stopped miserbly, before glancing desperately at Marinette.

"Ah yes", she resumed nervously, not knowing what else to add, "The... Well, the... Well, he... Yes, yes, absolutely! But _you_ can tell them, I think,” she concludes with a wave of her hand towards him, inviting him to continue her story.

" No _you_ !”, Adrien exclaimed in a panic-stricken voice, shaking his head vigorously from right to left.

An alarmed expression painted itself again on the features of Marinette, who opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, her big blue eyes wide with stress. Her resemblance to a fish thrown out of his jar would have been comical in other circumstances, but at this moment, the two teenagers clearly didn’t want to laugh.

“Yes, so, uh... In fact… It all started yesterday,” she began in a tone she hoped to be convinced, but which unfortunately did not deceive anyone. «It’s... Uh... It’s...”

"In fact, I had a fight with my father last night, and I went out of my house to clear my head," said Adrien, in a dazzling crisis of common sense.

It was certainly not the best excuse in the world, but at least it offered the benefit of being vaguely believable.  
  
"Yes, that’s exactly it," Marinette adds in a loud voice. "Outside. He was outside because he had a fight with his father."

Tom and Sabine exchanged a skeptical look, before turning their attention back to the teenage couple.  
  
“None of this explains why you spent the night together”, resumed Sabine calmly, obviously far from being satisfied by this poor outline of explanation.

"I-I... I p-proposed to him to come here to talk about it," Marinette stammered hastly.  
  
"In the middle of the night?", her father immediately said, frowning slightly.

"This... I-It wasn’t planned," gasped the distraught girl. "It’s just... It’s that... He... He arrived late? Because... Because he got lost?"

Oops, again and again.

Adrien buried his face in his hands, helplessly witnessing the legendary ravages of Marinette’s flushes of panic, which conscientiously destroyed the few credible explanations that they had so far managed to provide. As if there were the slightest chance that he would get lost in the few streets that separated their respective homes.

Streets that he walked several times a week to spend time with his charming girlfriend, by the way, which made Marinette’s lie even less credible.

"And I suppose this is not the first time Adrien _got lost_ to your room?", Sabine asked inquisitively, obviously giving up on getting a clear and precise explanation of the teen’s presence.

"I-It is?", Marinette stammered unconvincingly, when Adrien let slip a shameful "No".

The two teenagers immediately exchanged a desperate look, before blushing even more.  
  
“N-No, it’s not the first time”, admitted Marinette, looking down.

She heard her father breathe a heavy sigh, then raised her head when her mother continued her merciless interrogation.

"Can we know how long has this little game been going on?", asked Sabine in a dangerously soft voice.

Marinette remained silent for a while. Normally, she could have traced with the most perfect accuracy the slightest events and information relating to Adrien. But right now, her brain, paralyzed by apprehension, was clearly no longer able to perform any calculations.

“A-A few w-weeks”, she mumbled miserably, while Adrien _murmured “four months and seventeen days_ ” in such a low voice that only his girlfriend could hear him.

Surprised by such accuracy, the heroine glanced sharply at Adrien, whose face was lit up with a shy smile.

And for the first time since her mother had surprised them, Marinette suddenly felt herself breathing more freely. This was perhaps the most appallingly embarrassing situation they had ever found themselves in, but at least they were facing it together.

(Although the fact that they had been together that very morning was at the heart of the problem they were facing now, but that was another debate.)

While Marinette’s thoughts were delightfully escaping reality, the Dupain-Chengs seemed not to be done with this story. Sabine exchanged a meaningful look with her husband, who nodded slightly in collusion. Then, she let out a slight fit of coughing which immediately brought back Marinette to the present moment.

The teenager froze, mechanically clenching her fists around her knees.

Her parents had not yet talked about her punishment and they were very clearly about to bring up the subject. It was unthinkable that they would let such a breach of their rules pass without cracking down. Adrien’s visits would certainly have to take place under the strictest supervision, assuming that they were still allowed. The Jagged Stone concert that Marinette was scheduled to attend the following week was likely to be ruthlessly cut from her schedule. Not to mention that she could certainly say goodbye to her pocket money for the coming months.

"Well", her mother began in a firm voice. "I suspect that you certainly don’t want to hear what I’m about to tell to you..."

Marinette let out a heavy sigh of resignation.

That was it.

The punishment. The cancelled dates. Her room, until she was twenty-one.

“…but are you two careful?”

What?  
  
“Because you know that it is important to protect yourself...”

WHAT?  
  
“...although I hope you are responsible enough to—”

"WHAT?" yelled the two teenagers with magnificent synchronization.

No, no, no. Young heroes could hardly believe their ears. Marinette’s parents did not think that...  
  
"Listen", resumed her mother patiently, "I guess you don’t want to have a child at your age, and I personally find myself a little too young to be a grandmother."

They did.

"No! N-No, that’s not...”, painfully stammered Adrien, flushing so quickly and so hard that the skin of his face seemed to have suddenly caught fire. “It doesn’t...We don’t...We don’t have...”

“IT’S NOT THAT AT ALL!”, Marinette screamed, her voice higher than ever under the combined effects of embarrassment and surprise.

In shock, the unfortunate teenage girl paused for a moment, as a burning shame painted her cheeks with a scarlet red even brighter than that of her partner. It would definitely be a miracle if she survived that day, as her body now seemed divided between killing her from a heart attack or instantly consuming itself of embarrassment.

“I-I don’t... I never...”, Adrien continued awkwardly, struggling to align two coherent words. “Marinette and I have not... I never wanted to... Not that you are not-“, he corrected himself abruptly, throwing a distraught look at his girlfriend, who stared at him in amazement. "I mean, you’re d-definitely the most beautiful and extraordinary girl I’ve ever met, but I... I... I..."

Groaning in shame, the teen buried his burning face in his hands.

"I’m really _not_ ready for this kind of thing...", he whined in a plaintive voice.

“Neither do I!”, Marinette immediately adds, without being able to prevent herself from flushing a little more when hearing Adrien describe her ‘beautiful' and 'extraordinary'. “Really, really, REALLY not ready”, she hammered with conviction, as her voice flew into high-pitched shrill again.

Tom and Sabine gazed at them for a moment. The two teenagers, red with embarrassment, settled on the sofa as if trying to disappear through the cushions. With a bit of luck, perhaps they would discover mysterious ways of going through the walls that would allow them to blend into the floor and escape quickly, quickly, _very_ quickly.

And very far.

They didn't dare look up, staring at the floor with an almost unbearable intensity, as if the floor of the Dupain-Cheng's living room had suddenly become the worthiest thing of attention in the whole universe.

They had never been so embarrassed in their lives.

But unfortunately for them, the merciless parents of Marinette did not seem determined to end their painful torment.

"This _'kind of thing'_ can happen a lot faster than you think," Sabine said with extraordinary serenity under the circumstances. “You may not be ready now, but you are already spending nights in the same bed. "

"Yes, _SLEEPING_ !" Marinette moaned. "Just. Sleeping. "

At her side, Adrien now took his head in both hands, curling up on himself as in a vain wish to disappear from the painful attention of Dupain-Cheng.

It was a real disaster.

He wanted to disappear underground, to flee the country forever, even to fly into space if possible. He wanted to take his brain out of its skull and wash it with bleach, in order to try to erase the least residue of this painful conversation and this embarrassing morning. From the severe education he had received, the distraught hero knew he should have been able to show more composure, but all the guardians in the world could never have prepared him for such a conversation.

Cruelly indifferent to the emotions that her words inspired to her young audience, Sabine resumed her speech with the tacit approval of her immense husband.

"Listen, you never know", she continued in a firm voice, "If one day you want to start having this kind of relationship ..."

" MOM !!”, Marinette immediately shouted, hoping to interrupt her at last.

"... you will have it, with or without our consent. So Tom and I think it's best for you to be prepared for any eventuality. "

Biting her lip violently, Marinette let out a groan of despair.

Her punishment.

That was her punishment.

Whether they were aware of it or not, beneath their understanding exterior, her parents gave her a slow, stinging humiliation that was far worse than any punishment she could have feared. She was going to die of shame, right here, right now.

Still seated beside her, Adrien hardly seemed to be in a better mood than she was. His gaze was strangely still, riveted straight ahead, and he seemed to be on the verge of a stroke.

"I think I'll make you an appointment with my gynecologist as soon as possible", Sabine suddenly told her daughter. “You may discuss with her about what contraception is best for you. "

Unable to formulate any coherent word, Marinette let out a strange strangled noise. Adrien, meanwhile, was shaken by such a sudden cough that he thought for a moment that he was going to end up dying of suffocation on this sofa.

Which, from his point of view, would certainly have been less cruel and painful than the slow torture that Marinette's far too accommodating parents put them through.

"I know that we often think instinctively of the pill", resumed Sabine, that the two teenagers were now staring with growing fear, "but don't take it badly, my dear, but you are so distracted and clumsy that I’m not sure that’s the most appropriate for you. "

"I-I ... And I’m SURE I don't want to talk about this now!", Marinette retorted immediately, throwing distraught looks at her teammate.

Now pale as death, Adrien nodded vigorously in approval. This conversation had to stop.

Here.

Now.

Neither he nor Marinette were able to hear even one more word, it was obvious.

"Yes, yes, sweetheart", replied Sabine absent-mindedly, before embarking on a long and detailed presentation of the different options available to her daughter.

A few minutes later, Sabine Cheng’s instructive presentation had plunged the proud and prestigious heroes of Paris in a state of distress and bewilderment that would certainly have made Hawkmoth jealous.

Struck with a strange torpor, Marinette looked straight ahead, not daring to turn her eyes to her parents or her teammate. Adrien, meanwhile, was now much more aware with female contraceptive methods than he would ever have wished to be.

Nervously drumming his fingers on his knee, Adrien swallowed hard. His heart was pounding feverishly in his chest, seeming to be either ready to explode in shame or about to run away, ripping the bars off his rib cage, only to die quietly in humiliation.

It couldn't be worse.

It _really_ couldn’t be worse.

It-

"Of course", suddenly intervened Tom, "There are condoms too. "

Never tell yourself that things couldn't be worse, the young hero noted mentally, in a superb effort to maintain some semblance of sanity.

"Ah, by the way, honey, can you pass me the shopping list?", Sabine said to Tom, ignoring the half-scared, half-scared look the two teenagers gave her. "I'll note to take a box. I'll leave it in your room”, she told her daughter.

"W-We ... NO !!!”, Marinette yelped, suddenly recovering the use of speech. "It's not worth it. Really NOT worth it ! Since we tell you t-that... that we don't... T-that we’re not... "

“Yes, yes, I know," replied Sabine absent-mindedly, while quickly scribbling a few words on the paper her husband had just handed her. “But you might as well be careful. "

"Get me out of here," Adrien moaned with sincere despair, while Marinette buried her face in a pillow to stifle a loud scream.

When Marinette's parents let them go - a dozen long, painful and embarrassing minutes later - Adrien hastened to leave. Happy to have an opportunity to also escape the suffocating atmosphere of her living room, Marinette immediately offered to walk him home.

The two teenagers were now walking side by side through the streets of Paris, looking as dazed as if they had both taken a terrible blow to the head. They advanced with a mechanical step, their cheeks still red with stinging embarrassment. Contrary to their habits, they did not even dare to hold hands as the embarrassing speech of Dupain-Chengs still danced in their memories.

"I-I ... I don't know if I will dare to come back to your home one day", stammered Adrien, still shaken by this harsh morning.

"I don’t know if I will dare either", moaned Marinette, feverishly passing her hand over her face. "It's ... It was ... I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my life!", she concludes, flushing even more.

"Believe me, it's the same for me," replied Adrien with a nervous laugh.

A slight silence hung between the two teenagers, before Adrien spoke again.

"You ... If you prefer, for the next few times, we can meet at my place", he suggested with a pale smile.

Marinette gave him a sharp glance, before shaking her head from left to right.

“N-No, it's okay... I think it might be better to keep my room as a meeting place", she replied thoughtfully. "Well, if you don't mind," she resumed while smiling at him too.

"For you, I should be able to overcome this terrible trauma", replied Adrien with a mischievous grin. "But are you really sure that it’s okay?"

"Y-Yes", Marinette stammered, embarrassment painting itself again on her still red face. “At least with my parents, the damage is done. "

As her partner raised a questioning eyebrow, she continued:

"Can you imagine if your father discovers us too? What if he also imposes THE talk on us? "

Adrien’s eyes widened in horror at the thought of the illustrious Gabriel Agreste speaking about adolescent hormones and the benefits of contraception.

"T-You are right, my Lady", he approved in a blank voice. “Your place, it’s perfect. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !
> 
> That's the end of this little translation !  
> To be honest, there is a 3rd chapter in my original work. I don't know if I'll translate it, it will depend on my motivation. But the french version was originaly a 2-chapters storie too, I added a third chapter a few months later, so it can stay like that. 
> 
> In any case, I am proud to have finished translating these 2 chapters! I wanted to try this for a long time and I wasn't sure I could. I hope I did a proper job, the jury's still out on that one xD . Feel free to tell me if you see any mistake, I'll fix it as soon as possible :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading my story and thanks mayuralover for your kind help on the chapter , I still have some mistakes to fix but the quality of this work is better thanks to you !


	3. Chapter 3

After a period of embarrassment that Marinette definitely assimilated to post-traumatic shock, the two teenagers quickly returned to their old habits.

Chat Noir had stopped at Marinette's once again, just to chat a bit. Then he had stayed for the night. And he had stayed at her home again three days later.

And so, little by little, the nights that Adrien spent at his partner’s home had reappeared.

Marinette didn’t know if her parents suspected the frequency of her partner’s incursions under their roof. But to her relief, if sometimes Tom or Sabine raised a suspicious eyebrow when they saw her come down a little too late in the morning, never again had they forced such an embarrassing conversation on her as they had when they had surprised Adrien in her bed.

It took several weeks for Adrien to find the courage to come back “officially” to the bakery and meet the inquisitive gaze of Marinette's parents.

But now, everything seemed to be back to normal, and the innocent evenings Marinette spent with Adrien continued to go smoothly.

And there had been the release of Mecha Ultima Strike IV.

The idea of being able to play it on Adrien's indecently large TV screen had been waaaay too tempting.

This is how the two young heroes had decided by mutual agreement to make an exceptional breach of the prudent rules they had established, and for once, it was Ladybug who had snuck into her partner's room.

Just for the evening.

Just for a few hours.

Just the time to test this long-awaited game, to crush Adrien flatly in each fight, after which the teenage girl would discreetly go back home to sleep.

That was the plan.

But Mecha Ultima Strike IV had turned out to be addicting.

Terribly, dangerously addicting.

The graphics were stunning, the battle arenas surprising, the new features completely amazing. This game, that the two teenagers had been waiting for for _months_ , gloriously kept all its promises. The hours passed without Marinette or Adrien having the slightest desire to let go of their controller.

Everything was a pretext to postpone the moment when they should stop their exiting hobby.

Just a few more minutes. One more game. The rematch. Mischievous _"Ready to be crushed again, kitty?_ ", accompanied by very optimistic _"not this time, my Lady_ ". Test out a new, freshly unlocked character. Try an unprecedented attack. Play the rematch of the rematch. Five minutes, just five, no more...

Completely absorbed by their game, the two teenagers did not notice that the night sky began to fade delicately on the horizon, announcing the imminent arrival of the new dawn. Nor did they notice that their own yawns were becoming more and more frequent. Or that they said themselves that tired as they were, to nestle on Adrien's bed to keep playing comfortably was probably far from a great idea. Each passing moment brought Marinette and Adrien dangerously closer to the moment their exhausted bodies would ask for mercy.

Until finally, without them even realizing it, the two young heroes slowly slip into the realm of dreams.

A sharp noise snapped Marinette out of her blissful sleep.

She stood up abruptly, her body reacting instinctively as her brain was still struggling to analyze what was going on.

Soft light flooded a room that was not hers, while the quilt she sat on was a whole different color than the soft pink she was used to. As the girl's eyes wandered mechanically over the bed she had fallen asleep on, her gaze fell on a shape curled up beside her.

The silhouette of Adrien, bathed in rays of sun adorning his hair with golden reflections.

The boy’s awakening was obviously just as laborious as that of his teammate. Straightening himself on an elbow, he blinked painfully before directing a puzzled look at her.

"What...", he began with a slight frown, before suddenly stopping.

His green eyes widened, and Marinette's mouth formed a silent "Oh" as the events of the night before came back to their memory with as much violence as a punch.

Mecha Ultima Strike IV.

The evening.

The countless hours spent in front of the screen.

The tiredness.

The last game, one too many.

Before Marinette and Adrien had time to say anything, the noise that had woken them up a moment earlier was repeated once more.

Knocks, brief and insistent, struck with the tips of the knuckles against the door of Adrien's room.

The two teenagers immediately exchanged a horrified look.

"Surely Nathalie", murmured Adrien in an alarmed tone, while standing up as fast as if he had been propelled by a spring. "Quick, she’ll come in!", he added hastily.

"I have to get out of here!", Marinette agreed in a panicked voice.

The girl started a move to get out of bed, while Adrien put his hand on his girlfriend’s back to help her up faster. Unfortunately, in her haste to get out of her partner's bed, Marinette accidentally got her feet caught in the sheets.

Interrupted in her momentum, the teenage girl rocked awkwardly on her side.

Her arms vainly described all sorts of absurd convolutions in the air in a vain attempt to interrupt her fall, before she finally crashed down with a little graceful "Oooooops!” on the unfortunate Adrien.

Reflexively, the boy stretched out his hands to cushion the shock, as he had done dozens of times for Ladybug.

But this time it wasn't a costumed heroine falling on him, and when Adrien's fingers instinctively wrapped around Marinette's waist, the teenager's T-shirt pulled up slightly to reveal a few inches of skin.

"Oh no, I'm sorry!", the blushing girl exclaimed, "I-"

"Adrien?”, an incredulous voice interrupted them suddenly.

The two teenagers froze, petrified with horror, before slowly turning their heads towards the entrance to Adrien's room.

Standing at the doorframe, Nathalie stared at them in amazement. Behind her glasses, her eyes were wide in surprise, and her fingers were clamped so forcefully around her tablet computer that it was astonishing that the latter hadn't snapped in two.

Adrien's gaze went from his father's assistant to his girlfriend, then he flushed furiously as he realized how easily the situation he found himself in could seem much, MUCH more compromising than it actually is was in reality.

At this early hour, he should have been alone.

And there, not only was Marinette in his room, but because of her unfortunate fall, she was ON him as well.

On him. In his bed. And the girl's T-shirt was pulled up slightly above her waist, revealing an area of bare skin on which Adrien's fingers were firmly gripped.

Adrien removed his hands as quickly as if his girlfriend’s skin had burned him and the two teenagers pulled away from each other with a frightened yelp. While Nathalie frowned severely, the young heir to the Agreste family stood up awkwardly on his bed.

"I assure you that this is not AT ALL what you think!", cried Adrien with sincere despair, while his interlocutor mechanically put her hand to her earpiece.

"I'm sorry, but that will be for your father to judge", implacably replied Nathalie. "Stay here", she ordered, pivoting quickly on her heels. " I'll be right back."

As Nathalie walked away, Adrien turned his gaze to his girlfriend. Marinette’s eyes reflected the same incredulous horror which must most certainly be read in his own, and her face had turned chalk pale.

"Oh no no no nononononononono…”, Marinette stammered, while passing her trembling fingers along her cheeks. "It is not possible. This. Is not. Not. Possible."

" My father. She's going to tell my father”, added Adrien, as stunned as if he had received a violent blow on the top of the head.

It was a disaster.

Feeling overwhelmed by a new wave of panic, the teenage boy glanced at one of his windows. Perhaps it was not too late to run away. To leave quickly, far, and to start a new life. Or, he might as well use Cataclysm on his bedroom walls to barricade his door, and stay locked in the room forever.

Anything rather than facing the cold anger of his father, which would certainly befall him and Marinette.

As his thoughts led him to his teammate, Adrien looked at her with anguish.

Still pale, Marinette now seemed to be in a daze. Her gaze remained fixed in front of her as the pupils of his huge blue eyes were now dilated in horror. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, she rocked back and forth while muttering a few words over and over, which Adrien's keen hearing managed to catch without difficulty. _"A seagull on the ocean... I am a seagull on the ocean...",_ Marinette kept repeating, in a desperate attempt to maintain some semblance of self-control.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening made the two teenagers jump as surely as a violent electric shock would have done.

"Come with me", Nathalie told them in a firm tone. "Both of you."

The resigned teenagers followed Nathalie in a heavy silence disturbed only by the sound of their footsteps echoing on the marble slabs.

They advanced with as much enthusiasm as a pair of convicts led to the scaffold, not daring to exchange even a single glance. Finally, Nathalie stopped in front of the office of her illustrious employer, before opening the door still without saying a word. While Marinette repeated for the last time _"A seagull ... I am a seagull ..."_ , Adrien took a deep breath, then Marinette and him entered the room where the famous Gabriel Agreste was waiting for them.

While Nathalie discreetly slipped away, the door closed on the teenagers with a slam that seemed to Adrien as heavy as that of a prison door. With a gesture, Gabriel Agreste invited them to take their places on two chairs arranged in front of him, while he himself remained seated behind his desk.

More dead than alive, Adrien and Marinette did so without a word. Trying to ignore the shudder of horror that ran through his spine, the boy used all of his modeling experience to try to put a serene expression on his face.

"Listen, Father, this is just a terrible misunderstanding", Adrien began with a look of apology to his illustrious father. "I will-"

"A misunderstanding?”, Gabriel cut him off severely. "Are you telling me that Nathalie didn't find Miss Dupain-Cheng in your room this morning?"

"I-I...", stammered the young man. "W-Well, she did, but ..."

Adrien let the rest of his sentence die on his lips when his father stopped him with a brief gesture of his hand.

"And Nathalie also informed me that it seemed to her that she had ... interrupted something", resumed Gabriel after a slight pause.

" _THIS_ is a misunderstanding!", cried Adrien in a desperate voice.

If the young man was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, Marinette seemed to have fallen into a state of deep catalepsy under the effect of panic. The teenage girl was now so pale and motionless that without her barely perceptible breathing, she could perfectly have been mistaken for a marble statue personifying the most absolute terror.

"I assure you, Father", resumed Adrien in a pleading tone. "There isn't... We didn't... Nothing happened. I promised you. Absolutely _nothing_. Marinette had just come to play a video game last night... "

"Without me being informed", added Gabriel, frowning severely.

"... without you being informed", confirmed his son, swallowing painfully. "Which is contrary to all the rules that you instilled in me and which will never happen again", he added in a mechanical voice under the inquisitive gaze of his father.

Satisfied, Gabriel nodded briefly before waving to his son to continue his speech.

“A-And we lost track of time”, continued Adrien. “We both fell asleep in front of the television and woke up when Nathalie came this morning. W-We got scared, Marinette got up a bit hastily and she fell on me. And that's where Nathalie came in. That's all. That's _really_ all, you have to believe me!”, he concluded in a voice as desperate as it was sincere.

The famous stylist gazed sharply at his son, before letting out a heavy sigh. He took off his glasses briefly to run his hand wearily over his face, then put them back on.

  
"I believe you", he finally replied. “But the fact remains that your behaviour and that of Miss Dupain-Cheng are unacceptable,” he continued, glancing briefly at the girl. “I expected a more mature attitude from you."

Adrien lowered his head shamefully, blushing under reproach. In the corner of his vision, he saw Marinette curling her hands around her knees, so much that her knuckles had turned white.

Normally, he would have placed his fingers on her arm as a sign of comfort. But now, he didn't dare to move. Just as petrified with terror as Marinette, he clenched his teeth as he waited for his father's cold anger to pass, hoping with all his might that he and his partner would get away without trouble.

"Well", finally resumed Gabriel in a resigned tone, "I suspect that you certainly don’t want to hear what I’m about to tell to you..."

"NOTHING HAPPENED AT ALL!", Adrien cut him in a horrified voice.

Beside her, her partner emitted an unintelligible gurgling sound, her blue eyes now so wide in fright that they seemed ready to burst out of their orbits.

"Nothing has EVER happened", Adrien insisted feverishly, without giving his father time to say a word. "And Marinette's parents have already given us a speech about being careful, so honestly, you don't need to worry. It’s REALLY not worth it. "

"I was going to tell you that your bodyguard will chaperone all your dates for the next three months", replied Gabriel, raising a cautious eyebrow. "But now that you’re talking about it..."

A moan of despair escaped Adrien's lips.

It was a nightmare.

Blushing to the roots of his hair, Adrien leaned forward, burying his face in his hands.

"Father, please...", he begged in a barely audible voice.

He wasn't ready for this.

He _definitely_ wasn't ready for this.

The bitter memory of THE talk he had with Marinette's parents still danced in his memory, and he wasn't sure he would survive such a discussion with his own father.

"Listen, Adrien", resumed Gabriel in a patient voice. "I know this must be a touchy subject for you, but you are at an age where you sometimes start wanting to explore-"

"I DO NOT EXPLORE ANYTHING AT ALL!", the boy exclaimed, leaping from his chair, horrified. “OR ANYONE! "

Gabriel frowned disapprovingly but decided to interrupt his tirade, obviously taking pity on his son's obvious embarrassment.

Adrien let out another moan of despair, while glancing briefly at Marinette. His girlfriend hadn't moved an eyelash since the moment she sat down, and her tense silence was starting to become disturbing.

Seeming to follow his son's thoughts, Gabriel leaned forward slightly to gaze at the teenage girl with renewed attention.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng?”, he asked in a worried voice. "Are you fine?"

"I’M A SEAGULL!", Marinette yelped feverishly, jumping in her seat.

Surprised, the stylist raised his head sharply before exchanging a puzzled glance with his son. At this very moment, the two heirs of the Agreste family did not need words to guess that they both shared deep concerns about the girl's mental health.

"Marinette?”, Adrien whispered softly, while resting a soothing hand on his wrist. "Are you okay?"

Seeming to finally come out of her panicked torpor, his teammate turned her eyes to him.

"Yes, yes, yes, I’m okay", she stammered. “I-I… I'm calm. Perfectly calm. Like a seagull on the ocean. Everything is fine. Everything. Is. Fine. "

Adrien noted with concern that far from being "perfectly calm", Marinette seemed on the contrary on the verge of a panic attack. Now that he had emerged from his anguished paralysis, the girl's body seemed determined to vigorously manifest itself. Marinette's hands were trembling, her eyelids fluttered a little too fast, and her chest lowered and rosed at a far too quick space.

"Marinette...", Adrien continued with concern. “Relax. You have to breathe. "

"Yes, ok, I'm breathing", she approved in a shrill voice. “It's good to breathe, you have to breathe. Because otherwise you’re dead and it’s immediately less practical so it is good to breathe and I’ll stop talking right now in fact”, she concluded, blushing at Gabriel Agreste’s stunned expression.

Never had she wished so strongly to disappear from the surface of the Earth so much she felt mortified to be in such a situation.

If she could have lifted one of the marble slabs that adorned the floor of the room to hide underneath or go and lock herself in a nearby closet, she would have done so without hesitation. Anything rather than staying here to make a fool of herself in front of Gabriel Agreste.

Marinette felt so ashamed that she would almost have been tempted to transform into Ladybug to escape through the office window.

Almost.

Blessed be her self-preservation instinct which preserved her from this dangerous gesture of panic.

Gabriel allowed a few seconds to pass, the time for the two teenagers to regain some semblance of composure. For a moment, Marinette et Adrien even surprised themselves hoping that their ordeal was over.

But the famous stylist was obviously not quite finished with them.

"I hope that this kind of incident will not happen again", he said, directing a stern look on Adrien. “You made a mistake. But I won't tolerate this kind of attitude anymore. "

"You have my word", replied Adrien feverishly. "And... And there is no point in having all my dates monitored by the Go-..., er, by my bodyguard", he added, exchanging a brief glance with his teammate. "I promise you Marinette won't come here without your permission." "

As Marinette nodded vigorously in approval, Gabriel raised a skeptical eyebrow. He gauged the teens for a moment, his blue-gray eyes first resting on Marinette before lingering on Adrien.

Finally, Gabriel let out a deep sigh.

"Listen", he said in a tired voice. “I was young before you, I know what it is."

Ignoring the dubious expression on the faces of the two teenagers, the stylist continued.

"I was your age", he continued. “And I've been in your shoes, I know exactly how it goes."

Suddenly realizing the turn the conversation was about to take, Adrien gave his father a horrified look.

"You’re young, you’re in love", Gabriel continued relentlessly. “And despite the promises, you can still get to hang out. Especially since the fact that it is forbidden can add a certain… appeal to the situation”, he added with a little too much certainty for Adrien's comfort.

No.

No no no.

The boy categorically refused to imagine his teenage father sneaking into his girlfriend's bedroom.

Girlfriend who could otherwise very well be his mother.

No no no and definitely NO.

Gabriel straightened up, blinking slightly, seeming to suddenly realize his thoughts had wandered off.

"Anyway", he concludes with a fit of embarrassed cough. “Adrien, you are punished. No unsupervised dates for the next three months. Miss Dupain-Cheng”, he continued, focusing his gaze on Marinette, whose large blue eyes were immediately crossed by a new glimmer of panic. “I hope I can trust you too. From now on, your presence is _only_ allowed in this house if I have been informed beforehand. Otherwise, I will be obliged to renew Adrien's punishment as many times as necessary. Have I been clear enough for both of you? "

Swallowing painfully, the two teenagers shyly nodded.

Obviously satisfied, Gabriel silently reached for his agenda to consult it quickly. Marinette and Adrien exchanged hopeful looks, guessing that the famous stylist was obviously about to end this painful interview.

Their suspicions were confirmed barely a moment later.

"Well, you can go", dismissed them thoughtfully Gabriel.

The two teenagers jumped out of their seats before moving rapidly out of the room.

Adrien bit the inside of his cheek hard, fighting the nervous giggles that threatened to take hold of him. Her situation was far from glorious, but at least her father had given up on making them undergo THE talk that had so humiliated them at Marinette's parents.

And this simple observation filled the teenager with indescribable relief.

As he was about to walk through the office door, a smile on his face, Adrien heard Gabriel's voice suddenly rise behind him and Marinette.

"Adrien? Miss Dupain-Cheng?”’, he called out to them in a voice that sounded the death knell for all his son's hopes. “One more thing: make sure you're here next Saturday at 3pm. Nathalie will give you a sex education class. I don't want to become a grandfather before my time”, he finally concluded.

Ignoring the horrified looks of the two teenagers, the famous stylist plunged back into his agenda, showing the most perfect indifference.

Too stunned to think, Adrien closed the door mechanically before glancing at Marinette. Obviously just as shocked as he was, his teammate stared at a nearby wall without actually seeing it.

The talk.

She and Adrien were going to have THE talk again.

Marinette was still struggling to realize that not only had her own parents inflicted a slow and stinging humiliation on her a few weeks earlier, but that Gabriel Agreste himself was now getting involved, while inviting his assistant in passing to repeat the matter in a few days.

"You know, kitty", she said finally. “There are days when I tell myself that our parents are really mad at us. "

Heaving a heavy sigh, Adrien grabs her hand in his to draw some semblance of comfort.

"I think you're absolutely right, my Lady."

***** THE END *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> Finally, I also translated my chapter 3 x) . I want to say a huge THANK YOU for all of your kind reviews ! I didn't expected such a warm welcome for my translation and it motivated me to translate this third (and last) chapter :) . Big thanks in particular to mayuralover and littlechildofvenus for your fixes, it really helped me !
> 
> I hope I did an decent job and that there weren't too many mistakes (or at least no mistakes that make reading too difficult ).  
> Feel free to say what you think about it ! I have other fics that I would like to translate. I never dared because I thought I did'nt have a sufficient level in english, but if you think that it's ok, maybe I'll do it one day. 
> 
> Thanks again for all your reviews, tips and fixes ! 
> 
> Have a nice day !


End file.
